


【 El Hijo Encadenado 】

by Adilay_Fanficker



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gore, Horror, Pain, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adilay_Fanficker/pseuds/Adilay_Fanficker
Summary: 【 ßlACΚ ΖΘDIAC , 5 】Con varias solicitudes a buenas universidades en la bolsa gracias a sus atléticas habilidades, Regulus sólo tenía que usar su gran ingenio para los estudios y su futuro quedaría sellado. O eso se imaginaron todos los que en vida, lo conocieron.





	【 El Hijo Encadenado 】

**Author's Note:**

> Hice un comunicado en mi página de Facebook acerca de crear mi propio Zodiaco Negro, para quienes vieron 13 Fantasmas seguro ya se harán una idea de lo que hablo, sin embargo si no han visto la película se las recomiendo. Es una trama ligera de terror pero no está tan mal jeje.
> 
> Me pregunté si podría hacer mi propio "Black Zodiac" y sin embargo este es el resultado. Ya tengo al menos 5 Santos con cada una de sus historias pero decidí que iba a presentarlas aleatoriamente. En un principio iba a presentar primero a Shion pero preferí iniciar con Regulus, cuya historia me dio pena narrar.
> 
> Ojalá les guste.
> 
> NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO. —Gracias.

Q **UINTO**  S **IGNO**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zodiaco Negro**

_(The Lost Canvas "versión")_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

_**S** ummary  **G** eneral:_

_Trece vidas arruinadas por el odio, la desesperanza, el amor y la muerte. Sus ansias de venganza son palpables y ni siquiera la eternidad podrá hacerlos olvidar._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**D** isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

" _The Lost Canvas_ " © Shiori Teshirogi

 _Zodiaco Negro_  © Adilay Fanficker

* * *

 **A** dvertencias: Temas duros. | Muerte de personajes. | Tortura. | Se pide discreción.

 

* * *

 **NO PLAGIEN, NO RESUBAN Y TAMPOCO TRADUZCAN SI YO NO LO HE AUTORIZADO.**  —Gracias.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**V**

**_El H_** _ijo_ **_E_** _ncadenado_

* * *

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

Durante los años 80's, Regulus Katsaros vivió alocado y feliz como cualquier otro adolescente de 17 años en Pensilvania, Estados Unidos. Nunca tuvo problemas en la escuela por ser el primer hijo de dos migrantes griegos, nacido en américa.

Se pudo decir que corrió con una suerte bastante pronunciada ya que no tuvo dificultades en hacer amistades.

Su madre murió poco después de darlo a luz al desangrarse y sin embargo junto a su padre, Ilias, las cosas no parecían ser nada malas. Padre e hijo tuvieron una muy buena relación y ambos vivían modestamente en un barrio bajo. Sin embargo nada fue impedimento para que el muchacho destacase con sus altas notas escolares y su reciente carrera prometedora como quarterback en el equipo de futbol americano.

Con varias solicitudes a buenas universidades en la bolsa gracias a sus atléticas habilidades, Regulus sólo tenía que usar su gran ingenio para los estudios y su futuro quedaría sellado.

O eso se imaginaron todos los que en vida, lo conocieron.

Carismático y fácil de tratar, Regulus estuvo lleno de amigos y amigas que lo apoyaban en sus metas, también de varias chicas que lo asediaban hasta que lograr captar su atención y a pesar de que esto último le irritaba un poco, jamás dejó que nadie lo viese molesto por nada.

Regulus logró hacerse de una reputación envidiable en su instituto hasta que ya iba siendo hora de ver hacia el frente con la universidad. Sus planes de mudarse a Nueva York estaban en marcha y no había nada en el mundo que pudiese detenerlo.

Pero antes de la graduación, Regulus al fin agarró valor y se decidió a declararse a la chica de sus sueños; aunque fuese un año menor que él y nunca hubiesen cruzado más de 5 palabras.

El muchacho estaba decidido a hablarle por lo menos una vez aunque ella no sintiese interés en él. Por primera vez en su vida Regulus temió al rechazo pero no se echó para atrás y se acercó a ella.

En ese último año de escuela, ambos congeniaron bien, desde esa primer "hola" se pudo apreciar una química muy buena entre los dos. Ella se sonrojaba cuando lo tenía cerca y Regulus se sentía dichoso de poder ser de los pocos afortunados que no tuviesen que humillarse por la chica más guapa del instituto. La que para él era la más bella e inteligente.

Las cosas entre ambos adolescentes estuvieron más que bien, se originó una amistad profunda entre ellos y aunque querían ir más rápido en su relación, fueron lo suficientemente sensatos para contener sus más bajos impulsos e ir lento, pues a diferencia de lo que muchos pudiesen pensar, no toda la juventud de la época estaba emocionada por tener sexo en un coche en la primera cita.

Ellos eran… tiernos.

Cuando llegó la gran noche del baile y se suponía que se confesarían de verdad, por primera vez desde que ambos jóvenes se conocieron, Regulus faltó a su palabra y nunca llegó a recogerla.

La chica lo esperó durante horas en su casa, luego se encerró en su habitación maldiciendo el día en el que lo conoció. Sólo la verdad le haría tener pesadillas y una profunda tristeza que le costaría toda una vida superar.

Un par de meses posteriores al baile, la casa que antes fue habitada por el joven y su padre, se encontraba abandonada misteriosamente sin ninguna explicación.

De la noche a la mañana, ambos miembros de la pequeña familia Katsaros desaparecieron.

Cuando unos muchachos curiosos se adentraron a la propiedad sellada con palos, para hacer una exploración urbana, creyeron que encontrarían un fantasma o algo de valor que haya sido olvidado entre el polvo acumulado y los muebles dejados atrás.

Los gritos que se resonarían por toda la colonia atraerían a los policías que investigaron el interior y tomaron las declaraciones de los perturbados muchachos.

En el sótano, se hallaba un cadáver colgado de los brazos al techo con cadenas gruesas y ganchos de carnicero que travesaban los brazos desde el codo y habían cortado hasta las muñecas.

En pleno estado de descomposición, el cuerpo fue identificado como Regulus Katsaros.

Vistiendo todavía un raído y maltratado smoking negro desgarrado, lo poco que quedó del muchacho fue abandonado a 13cm sobre el suelo. Indudablemente, mientras estuvo con vida, había hecho todo lo posible por liberarse y sin embargo los ganchos fueron doblados hacia adentro para aprisionar bien la carne y los huesos.

El cuerpo mostraba tantas muestras de tortura que se preguntaron qué fue lo primero que lo mató. Si el desangramiento de sus extremidades o el dolor.

Los uniformados sacaron de esa casa lo que alguna vez fue un excéntrico y querido muchacho casi en pedazos, pues al bajarlo notaron que las piernas cubiertas por el pantalón habían sido golpeadas repetidas veces y con mucha fuerza con un objeto sumamente pesado hasta quebrar por completo los huesos de las rodillas, los tobillos e incluso los dedos de los pies.

Al cortar el pañuelo ceñido que tapaba la boca del chico, también vieron horrorizados que los labios habían sido cosidos con un hilo grueso. El forense afirmó que Regulus había estado consciente durante ese procedimiento. Luego también se descubrió que había sido violado antes de morir, y quizás después de hacerlo también.

Las uñas de las manos y los pies le habían sido arrancadas con fuerza y en la espalda tenía escrito un mensaje en griego que había sido hecho con el filo de un cuchillo: " _abandono_ ".

Se buscó al sospechoso número uno de tal homicidio, Ilias Katsaros sin embargo jamás nadie pudo encontrarlo. Hay quienes dicen que huyó a México, otros quienes creen que regresó a Grecia.

Sea como sea, la tumba de Regulus Katsaros se convirtió en un símbolo de que el monstruo al que quizás debes de temerle, está más cerca de lo que te imaginas.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Quisiera hacer la aclaración de que ninguno de los fics que voy a mostrar va a ser bonito. Todos tienen una temática fuerte; después de todo los fantasmas originales los tienen. Pero creo que yo ya he cruzado algunos límites con respecto a esto por lo que suplico discreción.
> 
> Ojalá no me haya pasado mucho con el pobre Regulus.
> 
> Este fic lo presenté porque estaba muy emocionada con la idea y sin embargo espero que les haya gustado el fic.
> 
> ¡Saludos y esperen los otros escritos que faltan! :D
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!
> 
> ¡Lo aprecio con el corazón!
> 
> Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: "Adilay Ackatery" (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)
> 
> Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker ¡y denle like! XD
> 
> NOTA EXTRA:
> 
> En mi página dedicada a Saint Seiya voy a publicar las descripciones de cada uno de los personajes en su "estilo fantasma". Soy un asco dibujando así que les pido disculpas en ese sentido jeje.
> 
> El símbolo de esta portada lo diseñé yo.
> 
> No quedó como me hubiese gustado pero algo es algo. :D


End file.
